La libertad del alma
by Katzugary Kanamy
Summary: Cuando Tu cuerpo es limitado...el alma es encarcelada....Cuando el cuerpo es destruido...tu alma flotara libre .... no es asi ?


Bueno pues después

De un largo rato pensando…

Y de ver bastantes videos de

Vocaloids he aquí un pequeño

One-Shot…

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**La Libertad Del Alma**__**.**_

Una suave melodía llenaba por completo el oscuro vació, una suave melodía acompañada de una suave voz…

_**Nee kono machi ga**__** Yuuyami ni somaru toki wa…**_

_**Sekai no dokoka de asáis ga sasu…**_

_**Kimi no te no naka sono hana ga kakeru toki wa**_

_**Chiisana tane wo otosu darou…**_

Las luces del gran escenario apuntaban directamente en dirección a una joven peli-Rosa con su cabello recogido en dos coquetas coletas con rizos, todos los presentes aplaudían y alababan la melodiosa voz de la chica la cual continuaba cantando, si esa era la vida de Kasane Teto.

_**Fumikatamerareta tsuchi wo michi da to yobu no nara**_

_**Me wo tojiru koto de mo ai ka naa?**_

La música se detuvo y todos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a rodear a la chica sobre el escenario…se podían escuchar comentarios alabadores sobre su voz…de pronto un chico de apariencia similar a la chica se acerca hacia ella con un bello ramo de flores rosas…

**Felicidades Teto-Chan** –murmura mientras sonríe pacíficamente…

La chica corresponde aquel gesto con una tímida sonrisa mientras trata de hablar, pero apenas y la joven peli-Rosa trata de decir algunas palabras a su joven hermano…siente como si mil agujas se encajasen en su garganta, como si tuviese atoradas las palabras…

Poco a poco el aire le empieza a faltar…-**Se siente como si tuviera un tubo- **piensa la chica mientras trata desesperadamente de quitarse esa extraña sensación…de sus ojos comienzan a salir libres miles de lagrimas...-**¡ayuda!-** es lo único en lo que la joven chica puede pensar mientras se tira al piso llorando, mientras que todos sus amigos la observan sonriente….

De repente solo oscuridad…y al fondo una voz…una voz que de antemano ella conocía a la perfección…-¡**Teto-Chan, despierta!-**y aunque no pudiese observar sabía que pertenecía a una sola persona…. Ted…

* * *

Teto abrió los ojos de par en par observando todo a su alrededor…ya no estaba mas en ese gran escenario iluminado…por el contrario se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital, en una cama con su muy preocupado hermano observándola…

**Teto…me preocupaste demasiado…-**decía ted mientras sostenía en su mano un tubo…tubo que teto sabia hasta hacia pocos minutos estuvo dentro de su lastimada garganta…

Teto abrió la boca e intento hablar…pero poco le sirvió sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas, de una u otra manera ese sueño tenia un tanto de realidad…ya no podía hablar nunca mas…llevo sus manos hacia su rostro mientras cubría su rostro y así ocultar sus lagrimas de su hermano…

Unas calidas manos la rodearon por la cintura ocasionando que se sobresaltara…pero no importaba, esas manos no eran de un extraño eran de su amado hermano…poco a poco teto correspondió el abrazo de Ted – **Todo estará bien** –Susurro Ted al oído de Teto mientras esta asentía levemente con la cabeza…y se acurrucaba en el pecho de su hermano…

**Teto…escucha…**-murmuro ted mientras continuaba acariciando la cabeza de su hermana-**los médicos dijeron que tu… que tu nunca volverás**…-ted tomo aire y un poco de valor y continuo- **ellos dicen que nunca volverás a hablar…**

Teto se separo de su hermano lo suficiente y observo a su hermano con ojos incrédulos…tratando de encontrar alguna señal que le indicara que su hermano bromeaba pero no fue así… desesperada llevo sus manos a su cuello y comenzó a aruñarlo con fuerza…dejando grandes marcas rojizas en la piel de la chica…

Ted observo la escena incrédulo, mientras observaba como su hermana se arrancaba la piel del cuello **-¡Enfermera!-**Fue lo único que ted atino a decir al observar la sangre proveniente del cuerpo de su hermana…

Pero al llegara al cuarto las enfermeras cerraron los ojos por aquella escena, como decirlo…un tanto… ¿Repulsiva…subreal…Grotesca…? O como pensaba teto en el momento en que comenzó a aruñar su cuello hasta la muerte…de libertad…

Pensaran ¿como eso podría ser de libertad?...pues para la joven teto kasane…la liberta la encontró cuando su alma al fin pudo cantar alegre por la eternidad…

* * *

Al cuarto entra una joven de largos cabellos aqua que observa atónita la escena frente a sus ojos…ahí frente a ella en la cama se encuentra una chica de cabellos rosados y revueltos, de pálida piel que es manchada por la roja sangre que corre desde su cuello hasta su pecho, una de sus manos se encuentra a la altura de su cuello junto al gran agujero que en el se encuentra…mientras que la otra reposa sobre su pecho, mientras su mirada se pierde en algún punto del techo y en sus labios se dibuja una gran sonrisa…

**Ya estas mejor teto-chan, me alegro**-dice la peli aqua mientras deja junto a la mesa de la cama un pequeño ramo de flores rosas y deposita un beso en la frente de su amiga…

**Fin**

* * *

Bueno pues hasta aquí les dejo este

Pequeño y raro

One-Shot

Lo escribi pensando en mi personaje favorito de vocaloid

A la cual siempre maltratan TwT

¿Qué tal que les pareció?

Bien, Mal, Pasable…

¡Comenten Por favorcito!

¿¡Rewiews!?

_~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~~_


End file.
